Freddy Fazbear's Infinite Tycoon
"Freddy Fazbear's Infinite Tycoon" is a second free expansion to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator", based off of the tycoon mode in the same game. "FFIT" has you managing your own Pizzeria and trying to raise for Faz-Rating by entertaining children by buying animatronics and rooms to raise money. As you progress, you can also unlock modes like "Horror Attraction" (an inverse mode where the goal is to instead get the scarier, dangerous animatronics as opposed to the safer, less dangerous ones in Pizzeria mode), and "Underground Facility" (an alternate mode where you're assigned by William Afton himself to manage a rental/entertainment facility, and try to kill as many kids as possible through upgrading your animatronics dangerously, to produce "Remnant" from each killed child (which is scored by William each day by the gallon) and try not to get caught.) The expansion was meant to be a huge improvement over 6's lackluster gameplay, and will include every animatronic ever to appear in the games buyable in the catalog. Since the other expansion, Ultimate Custom Night, included a 50 character roster full of animatronics from the past games, this one is yet another love letter to the whole series. The game mode will be released in early 2019. Gameplay The main gameplay is a bit similar to FFPS's limited tycoon base mode. You must buy props, stages, and animatronics, and make sure you don't get sued due to your.... questionable business ethics. Your goal is to build a pizzeria mostly suited to the requirements of the mode you've chosen- either it be Faz-Rating for Pizzeria, where your goal is to make a safe, fun and sketchy place for children to play, Scare-Rating for the Horror Attraction, where the scarier the better, and a special Remnant Harvesting oppurtunity in your Underground Facility, where you're graded by William Afton himself on how much soul juice you harvest from dead kids every night! Pizzeria Pizzeria is the main, simple mode of the game. In this mode, your goal is to provide safe and fun entertainment and joy for children and grown ups alike, while still cutting corners in the old fashioned Fazbear way. In this mode, you can hire Workers to help you with tasks- such as Janitors, Performers, and the fabled Night Guard to keep the place safe at night. You can even hire Springlock Performers if you train them correctly. You can check an animatronic's Status by clicking on them. This brings up customer notes, the animatronic's current condition, etc. This allows you to know exactly what customers are thinking and what you can improve. Some animatronics, like the Withereds, to make them... not withered. Of course, this costs money. The main part of the tycoon is the Catalog. You can buy animatronics here. Animatronics each have different "Stats"- Entertainment, Creepiness, Health and Safety, Condition, and Risk. These factors may determine which animatronics are ideal for your Pizzeria. Some animatronics require special Rooms, which you can add to your Pizzeria. Decorations & Rides are also ideal additions to your pizzeria, like Ballpits. Animatronics require stages pertaining to their weight as well. Buying good merch will increase your Pizzeria's value, unlock new levels in the catalog, and will boost your revenue and reputation. Day and Night cycles are also a thing in this game. The day cycle is 8 minutes, and the night cycle is skippable but optional- and you can see some strange things happen in the night, especially if you hire a night guard. At the end of each day, you might get some events, like Lawsuits if your liability is too high. Menu Horror Attraction At the Horror Attraction alternate mode, you don't focus on Pizza selling, or kids entertainment. Instead, you have to scare guests as much as you can with highly dangerous but scary animatronics like the Nightmares, Springtrap, Scraps, etc. You need to scare as many guests as possible, but it's a high risk, high reward deal as they're all just as dangerous as they are scary. In place of the catalog, you have your Auction, which acts quite similarly to the catalog in the other modes. You can buy old remnants of other Freddy's pizzerias, like Chica's head as a lamp. You also need to fireproof the place, make sure the place doesn't burn down due to the fire hazards. You can also buy rooms like in Pizzeria mode, which are mostly bland hallways unlike the other ones- where you must decorate them yourself. Underground Facility The Dark Web Hiring Lawsuits Springlock Suits Catalog Animatronics Rooms Decorations Trivia *A lot of this is inspired by the r/fivenightsatfreddys' Discord's in-jokes. The entire game is inspired by a fangame concept that a lot of people on the discord came up with, so props to them. Category:Tycoon Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's (series)